


Di guerre e libri

by pica



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sono contento che tu legga i miei libri", sorrise pacatamente. "Sono contento di essermi sbagliato su di te."</i>
  <br/><i>Kanda non capiva cosa volesse dirgli Lavi, quando usava quelle parole, eppure non glielo disse mai. Semplicemente si alzava, sospingeva il viso vicino al suo per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulla fronte, e poi tornava a leggere, costantemente osservato dal Bookman.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di guerre e libri

Kanda trova facile accettare che la cosa più simile ad una relazione con un'altra persona, lo leghi ad un ragazzo la cui vita poggia sull'unica legge della totale eclissi del cuore. Inizialmente aveva ipotizzato che forse era proprio questo il motivo per cui avesse scelto Lavi al proprio fianco, e se ne era persino andato convincendo nel tempo. E' diventata un'abitudine talmente consolidata, che ormai non si preoccupa più di dover in qualche modo fare un torto al proprio orgoglio, accettando ciò che sono diventati. Lavi è probabilmente un impiccione - ma questa, si dice Kanda, non é che una conseguenza del suo lavoro -, eppure a lui non domanda mai alcunchè di inopportuno.  
E' proprio per questo che gli piace più degli altri - o, a definirla come farebbe lui, gli dispiace di meno.  
Per nulla la mondo lo chiamerebbe amore, il loro, piuttosto un lasciarsi viziare qualche volta di troppo l'uno dall'altro, nei lunghi momenti di solitudine.  
Ed il suo corpo - notò fin da subito Kanda -, per appartanere ad una persona senza cuore, era piuttosto  _caldo_ ed accogliente.

_~~\-----------~~ oOo ~~\-----------~~_

  
"Bookman." Kanda abbassò gli occhi sul divanetto della biblioteca. Lavi era seduto con la schiena incurvata in avanti, tutto intento a divorare con gli occhi le pagine di un libro. Moltri altri manuali erano impilati su un tavolino, proprio lì di fianco. "Che piacere." Concluse lo spadaccino, senza degnarsi di osservare i dintorni del rosso. Persino in un tentativo di risultare sarcastico, Kanda riusciva a sfoderare solamente il suo solito, grigissimo tono vacuo, privo di ogni inclinazione emozionale.  
Lavi sollevò gli occhi, chiaramente disturbato, e si voltò.  
"Be'?", gli fece, con lo sguardo di chi non capisce pienamente le intenzioni altrui. Era talmente assorto nella lettura che di ciò che aveva detto Kanda aveva udito solamente l'ultima sillaba.  
Il moro lo ignorò con un cenno infastidito, scuotendo il capo. Gli diede le spalle e si avvicinò al tavolino, lanciando un'occhiata fugace alla pila di libri.  
"Non eri mica in infermeria mezzo rotto, tu?" domandò Lavi. Kanda non rispose, ma prese in mano il libro in cima alla montagna per leggerne il titolo.  
"Eeeeehi?", cantilenò Lavi, cercando di attirare l'attenzione dell'altro. Non sopportava che non gli si facesse caso mentre poneva le sue domande. Importunare la gente era il suo lavoro, per diamine! "Di', un akuma ti ha mangiato la lingua per caso?"  
Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiataccia; al che Lavi si zittì immediatamente, non senza aver mugugnato qualcosa fra sè.  
"Ragazzini viziati, 'sti esorcisti...", ed abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sul proprio libro. Non riuscì a leggerne che poche righe, che un'altra volta la voce piatta dello spadaccino interruppe la sua attività.  
"Europa. Cronache di delitti." Lesse ad alta voce.  
Lavi alzò nuovamente gli occhi, ma l'interesse non fu ricambiato. Per un attimo lo fissò, convinto che Kanda avrebbe aggiunto qualcosa - magari un commento scontato o poco perspicace sulla qualià del saggio -, ma con sua grande delusione - o sollievo, più probabilmente - attese per nulla.  
"Be'?" ripetè, leggermente più scocciato di prima.  
E di nuovo, l'assenza di risposta da parte del moro lo indispettì appena.  
"Oi - incalzò Lavi - se devi disturbare, almeno fallo con garbo. Cosa sei, un teppistello che cerca di attaccar briga?"  
Kanda, perplesso - perplessissimo - sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo. Aveva gli occhi appena più aperti del solito, le sopracciglia impercettibilmente sollevate.  
"Che... che hai da guardare?!" Lavi si impuntò sulla difensiva. Il ragazzino era inquietante. Davvero.  
E poi, inaspettatamente, come pioggia improvvisa d'estate, od un bacio ricevuto ad occhi chiusi, Kanda scoppiò a ridere di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Rideva.  
Kanda... rideva.  
La sua risata parve a Lavi tanto rara quanto leggera, e discreta.  
Poi, in un attimo, il viso del moro si ricompose.  
"Niente, mi stupisce che un tipo chiassoso come te si dia a certe letture."  
"Chiassoso?! Io ho le capacità comunicative di una persona perfettamente normale. Sei tu che hai qualche deficit, semmai." borbottando, Lavi allontanò lo sguardo.  
"Chiassoso, per l'appunto." sentì bisbigliare da Kanda. E con la coda dell'occhio lo vide poggiare il libro nuovamente al suo posto, in cima alla pila, ordinatamente allineato con il penultimo, per poi allontanarsi silenziosamente.  
Lavi esitò. Esitò davvero, e nell'esitare si domandò perchè - perchè mai avrebbe dovuto...  
"Oi."  
Non ci sperò veramente.  
Eppure, fermandosi, Kanda si voltò.  
Adesso il rosso non sapeva realmente cosa dire.  _Perchè...?_  
"Se ti interessa uno di questi libri puoi prenderlo. Non trovo mai nessuno che li abbia letti, a parte il vecchio panda." scrollò le spalle, lasciando un che di sottinteso.  
"Lo so che posso prenderli. Non sono tuoi."  
Lavi sospirò, e decise di non dargli più retta per quanto lo trovò odioso. Scosse il capo e definitivamente tornò alla propria lettura. Non si curò ulteriormente di Kanda, tuttavia, non udendo più la sua voce irritante stonargli contro i timpani, immaginò che avesse dovuto dileguarsi in un attimo.

_~~\-----------~~ oOo ~~\-----------~~_

  
Il momento che Lavi preferiva in assoluto delle sue monotone giornate all'Ordine Oscuro, era decisamente quello trascorso da solo nella propria camera, ad occuparsi delle miriadi di libri che aveva raccolto in biblioteca. Sfogliare in perfetta solitudine i segreti del mondo lo faceva sentire bene. Benissimo. La sensazione di sviscerare la storia, la sete di conoscenza così diligentemente colmata, la consapevolezza di poter guardare a tutto -  _tutto_  - con il distacco necessario - il suo lavoro era esattamente questo. Ed il suo lavoro era la sua vita. Per questo lo faceva sentire bene, sapere di essere in grado di vivere senza il bisogno di un un cuore.  
Così, mentre si stava occupando di una delle sue letture, chino sulla scrivania con la sola luce soffusa d'una piccola lampada ad illuminare le righe, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Ma dovette insistere affinchè Lavi potesse distogliere gli occhi dal proprio manuale.  
Mugugnò, e senza sollevare gli occhi dal libro mise insieme qualche parola distratta.  
"Mh. Chi è?"  
Ci fu silenzio, e Lavi non se ne preoccupò. Ne fu sollevato, anzi.  Ma bastarono una manciata di secondi, e di nuovo qualcuno tornò a bussare alla porta. Più forte di prima.  
"Ma che diamine..." borbottò il rosso fra sè, alzandosi dalla scrivania e raggiungendo a grandi passi la porta. Essere interrotto durante le sue attivata era una delle poche cose che lo facevano infuriare, a suo modo. "Chi diavolo..."  
" _Konbanwa_."  
Kanda lo fissava appena oltre la porta, immobile - e Lavi, la cui furia parve scemare nel giro di un attimo, alla vista del moro, lo fissava con altrettanta insistenza. Forse solo un po' più sorpreso.  
"Eh?" fece il rosso.  
"Volevo dire buonasera."  
E come tutte le altre - poche - volte in cui Lavi aveva avuto il  _piacere_  di interloquire con Kanda, si fermò ad attendere un qualche cenno da parte sua che indicasse che il discorso, del tutto inutile, non era caduto lì. Come tutte le altre volte, l'attesa fu vana.  
"Ook. Volevi solo dire buonasera in tutte le lingue del mondo?" domandò sarcastico.  
"Sono stato in biblioteca a cercare quel libro che mi hai consigliato, ma non l'ho trovato. Ho pensato che te lo fossi portato via."  
"Be'... sì. Non dirlo come se fossi un ladro." brontolò Lavi. All'assenza di reazione da parte dell'altro, cacciò un sospiro sonoro e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi. Kanda non si mosse.  
"Non ho voglia di entrare."  
"Devo cercarlo, genio. Vuoi restare lì impalato?"  
Il moro sospirò, non del tutto soddisfatto, e mosse quasi controvoglia alcuni passi all'interno della stanza. Non potè fare a meno di notare quanto il pavimento, non solo nei pressi della scrivani o del letto, fosse invaso di pile infinite di libri. Decisamente Lavi non era quello che voleva lasciare intendere agli altri. Kanda pensò che fosse un gran peccato, perchè visto da questa prospettiva l'aspirante Bookman aveva un che di affascinante.  
Rimase in piedi al centro della stanza mentre il rosso si faceva strada fra i mille manuali. "Cronache di delitti, era? Come mai ti interessa?"  
"Nessun motivo in particolare. Avrei preferito allenarmi con Mugen, ma Komui si è raccomandato di farmi riposare almeno fino al prossimo incarico."  
A Lavi, Kanda sembrò infastidito nel dire ciò, ma non glielo fece notare. Prese invece il libro che cercava fra le mani, e si voltò - sul viso aveva stampato un gran sorriso di vittoria, che accompagnò adu n pollice alzato. Non si scompose nel notare che Kanda non fece una piega, se non sbuffare appena infastidito.  
"Aaaallora, Signor macho dall'aria misteriosa, perchè un tipo bellicoso come te si dà a certe letture?" gli domandò, ad eco della discussione di quella stessa mattinanta, porgendolgli il saggio. "Devi prendere spunto per qualche delitto? Non è che sei un serial killer, eh? Perchè l'aria ce l'hai, e stai sempre zitto. Sei un po' inquietante effettivamente. Sei deviato mentalmente?"  
Kanda si accorse di trovare oltremodo irritante la parlantina facile di Lavi. Ma in qualche modo, ben presto, intuì che era la sua maniera per evitare di prendere a schiaffi la gente.  
"Sei fastidioso, Bookman Jr." lamentò.  
Lavi sorrise come se le parole del moro non l'avessero minimamente offeso - ed in effetti era esattamente così.  
"Non immagini nemmeno quanto possa diventarlo... Kanda, giusto?" giungendo all'Ordine col vecchio panda, aveva udito di sfuggita il suo nome, rivelatogli da una delle infermiere.  
Kanda annuì.  
"Kanda Yuu." e porse la mano.  
"Oooh, ma allora le conosci le buone maniere, Yuu!"  
" _Kanda_  - ringhiò il moro - per te, e per tutti, solo  _Kanda_."  
Lavi rise più forte, di gusto, stringendogli la mano con forza.  
"Come vuoi, come vuoi! Torna a trovarmi quando l'avrai letto, te ne suggerirò di migliori."

_~~\-----------~~ oOo ~~\-----------~~_  
 

_Una notte d'inverno._

A Kanda piace l'inverno, l'inverno fitto, quello sbiancato dalla neve - perchè odia le mezze stagioni. A Lavi, invece, non fa alcuna differenza la stagione corrente, tutto gli scorre addosso e rimane nella memoria.  
Una notte d'inverno, Lavi e Kanda.  
Non ha importanza per quale ragione fossero finiti così perchè, in fondo, a nessuno dei due dava fastidio. Non più almeno.  
Lavi prese in mano un libro e lo mostrò a Kanda, che era seduto alla scrivania del Bookman intento a leggere qualcosa.  
"Yuu-chan, l'hai letto questo?"  
Kanda si passò una mano sulle tempie, sbuffeggiando.  
"Quando mai ti ho insegnato i suffissi giapponesi, Lavi."  
Il rosso rise divertito.  
"Ma è così carino chiamarti Yuu-chan! Allora, l'hai letto o no?"  
"Sì, sì, ora smettila di di fare chiasso, diamine." scosse il capo, il moro, ma gli occhi rimasero incollati al libro. Lavi lo osservò per un attimo, un lungo, piacevole attimo. Se avesse avuto un cuore - se avesse ammesso di averne uno - ora avrebbe pensato di sentirselo alleggerito. "Ne, quando mai  _io_  ti ho insegnato a leggere così tanto, Yuu-chan", gli passò distrattamente una mano fra i capelli, e ormai non si stupì più del fatto che Kanda glielo lasciasse fare senza alcuna lamentela. "Sei diventato ancora più insopportabile, Signor Studioso." come al solito lo prendeva in giro, cantilenando, e come al solito Kanda lo ignorava magistralmente. Ma una cosa che lo spadaccino sapeva, era che Lavi non demordeva facilmente. Specialmente se si trattava di importunare lui. Sapeva anche che solo il rosso poteva dargli attenzioni del genere senza aspettarsi la lama di una katana impiantata nel petto.  
"Ne, Yuu."  
Questa volta, le parole di Lavi parvero appena sospirate; Kanda non esitò a sollevare lo sguardo dal libro per dedicarlo al Bookman. Sapeva benissimo che c'erano attimi in cui Lavi metteva a nudo la propria anima, in cui si spogliava della maschera che era tanto abituato a vestire e lasciava che a parlare non fosse uno dei tanti nomi che aveva assunto, durante la sua vita, ma quell'unico, sfaccettato nome che purtroppo non aveva mai avuto. Lavi non era mai stato  _uno_ , bensì uno dei tanti, e Kanda lo sapeva bene - anche se a volte se ne dimenticava.  
Quando calava la maschera dagli occhi di Lavi, stranamente, il suo sguardo non era nè triste nè malinconico. Era semplicemente immobile, statico. Ricordava quello dello spadaccino, ma senza l'ombra dei ricordi di una vita a torturarlo.  
"Sono contento che tu legga i miei libri", sorrise pacatamente. "Sono contento di essermi sbagliato su di te."  
Kanda non capiva cosa volesse dirgli Lavi, quando usava quelle parole, eppure non glielo disse mai. Semplicemente si alzava, sospingeva il viso vicino al suo per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulla fronte, e poi tornava a leggere, costantemente osservato dal Bookman.  
 

_~~\-----------~~ oOo ~~\-----------~~_  
 

Quello che Lavi voleva dire a Kanda era che lui odiava la guerra, perchè non riusciva a capirla.  
Più di tutto il resto, però, odiava e trovava terribilmente noiose le infinite macchie di inchiostro che comparivano e scomparivano dai registri della Storia, i piccoli uomini che facevano da carburante e da macchinisti all'immensa, stupida macchina che era la guerra.  
Quello che Lavi voleva dire e che Kanda non capiva, era che lui era contento che Kanda non fosse semplicemente una di quelle macchie d'inchiostro, ma che assomigliava invece più ad un carattere definito e completo, un carattere ben calligrafato. A volte, mentre lo guardava, pensava che un Kanji sarebbe stato perfetto a descriverlo. Non sapeva interpretarli, certo, ma aveva l'impressione che fossero perfetti per lui: così tanti segni di inchiostro, tanti significati iscritti in un solo simbolo, e l'ordine preciso da seguire nell'inciderli.

_C'era sempre un attimo, poi, mentre l'osservava - un attimo del tutto inatteso, che lo sorprendeva sempre - in cui Kanda, da lontano, diveniva vicino, ed il vuoto fra il suo corpo ed il resto del mondo si colmava tutto d'un tratto, e le mani si congiungevano con altre mani, e poi veniva un abbraccio oppure un bacio leggero, sul volto._

  
Lavi odiava sentirsi in colpa in quegli attimi così leggeri, che pure gli scivolavano sempre un po' addosso, nonostante ne godesse davvero.  
Quindi, da un certo punto in poi, decise che in fondo il vecchio Bookman non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, e che comunque avrebbe saputo smettere se se ne fosse presentata la necessità. E cambiando impercettibilmente le regole della propria vita, affondò in Kanda, ancora ed ancora.

_~~\-----------~~ oOo ~~\-----------~~_

  
Quella mattina, una mattina come tante altre, Lavi e Kanda osservarono, nell'immenso salone sotto di loro, il via vai di escorcisti, scienziati e finders, l'enorme folla accalcata su una serie di bare posizionate in file ordinate, il vociare sconnesso ed interrotto, i singhiozzi trattenuti e le lacrime sfuggite al controllo. A volte capitava, che si morisse. Spesso capitava ad altri, ma a volte capitava anche a te. E anche se pensavi di averci fatto l'abitudine, di esserstene fatto una ragione e di aver accettato il caro prezzo del tuo lavoro, quando succedeva rimanevi sempre un po' spiazzato dalla sfacciata derisione della morte.  
"Lavi." Kanda chiamò il compagno; la voce pareva un filo flebile fra le corde vocali. Non distolse gli occhi dal funerale. "Quando morirò anche io, sarai a piangere in mezzo a tutti gli altri?"  
Lavi, invece, si voltò verso di lui. C'erano attimi in cui si accorgeva che anche il delicatissimo ed elegante Kanji di Kanda un giorno sarebbe stato cancellato, e in quegli attimi sapeva che non si sarebbe sbiadito a causa del tempo, ma se ne sarebbe andato così, sparito, come l'ultimo fiocco di neve su una distesa innevata. In quei momenti non capiva più la gioia di non avere un cuore, perchè in fondo si sentiva di ascoltarlo, anche se per un attimo, anche se solo per lui.  
Lo osservò per diversi secondi, cercando di decifrare il significato di una domanda simile da parte sua.  
"Ho assistito a tante morti quanto te, qui all'Ordine, ma non ho mai pianto, Kanda. Io osservo. E prendo nota." sapeva che non era affatto una risposta, quella, ma era tutto ciò che intendeva offrirgli.  
Kanda non rise, ma mentre osservò Lavi si poteva notare facilmente un bagliore d'interesse nei suoi confronti. Era raro intuirne i sentimenti grazie ad un sorriso, ma il rosso trovava sin troppo semplice capire quando una parola od un gesto suscitavano davvero l'attenzione di Kanda. Ti guardava fisso negli occhi, senza il timore di distogliere lo sguardo, per qualche attimo. E poi, occasionalmente, apriva bocca.  
"Bene."  
Fu Lavi a sorridere, invece. Non avrebbe saputo dire se Kanda fosse realmente soddisfatto della risposta, ma non metteva in dubbio la sua schiettezza. E, personalmente, preferiva credere che non si fosse affezionato a lui a tal punto da affliggersi per una notizia del genere, o che la risposta, se le parti fossero state invertite, sarebbe stata differente.


End file.
